This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The 2010 joint SSRL/LCLS Users'Meeting and Workshops was held October 17-20, 2010. More than 250 scientists participated in the various activities scheduled over the four-day event. The User Meeting sessions were devoted to SSRL and LCLS overview talks, updates from Washington, scientific and instrumentation talks and previews of the ensuing workshops. There was also a well-attended poster session. All sessions featured several talks/posters in the area of structural biology as a result of using the Center facilities. Two of the four workshops in the last day of the User Meeting were in SMB applications, in macromolecular crystallography and the use of LCLS for biology.